Everything has Changed
by Glitter96
Summary: After her parents death Quinn goes to live with her Aunt Brittany and her Girlfriend Santana. Quinn hasn't seen her Aunt in over 10 years because her Judy disowned Brittany. Slowly Britt shes the damge her sister has done to her niece
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray wasn't your regular kind of girl. Growing up she had a really tough childhood, her dad was an alcoholic and her mom was a druggie, put the two together and things can get troublesome. On top of that she had to be the perfect little Christian girl, if not, well you don't want to know what would happen to her. Things weren't always like this though, when she was younger like 4 she remembers being happy and having a normal family. She used to have her Aunt Brittany who visited all the time but when she told her mom she was dating another woman Judy disowned her sister. Quinn hasn't seen her Aunt in over ten years and misses her greatly. She could care less if she dated a woman she was one of her closest friends. She wishes things were different but it is what it is.

Quinn Fabray isn't your regular 15 year old. Today on a brisk Sunday morning she was burying her parents. The family was recently in a car accident and her parents died after they got to the hospital while Quinn only had some stitch work and a couple broken Ribs. Quinn did not cry during the funeral she felt more relief then sorrow or grief. She quietly sat in a wheel chair as her parents where lowered into the ground. Everyone offered their condolences but she didn't want them. She just wanted to go home, but where was her home?

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned slightly in the chair and couldn't believe it. The blonde woman standing in font of her looked so much like her Auntie B she closed her eyes trying to will herself out of this dream.

Quinnie?" Brittany places her hands on the teens knees crouching in front of her, "Do you remember me?" Quinn nodded her head, this was real, she was seeing her aunt again.

"I've missed you Aunt Brinny." She uses her nickname from when she was a child. "I thought I'd never see you again." She admits quietly.

"I've missed you so much sweetheart, you don't even understand." She kisses her forehead, "How are you feeling? Any pain?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders, so Britt tried again. "Quinn," she said coaxing the girl to answer her, "Do you need to go back to the hospital?" B was concerned for her niece.

"NO." Quinn whimpers, "I don't want to go back, I want to go home."

Eyeing the girl carefully Britt said, "Okay honey, I'd like you to meet someone is that okay or do you not feel up to it?" Britt was really trying to do what's best for her niece. Quinn nodded her head and allowed herself to be pushed over to a beautiful Latina.

"Quinn this is my girlfriend Santana, Santana this is my niece Quinn." Santana held out her hand and shook Quinn's.

"Nice to meet you Quinn, I just wish it was under different measures."

"If it wasn't for this I'd never see Aunt Brinny again." Quinn says softly, only Santana catching it. "But nice meeting you too."

Brittany smiled at the interaction, "So Quinnie what do you say to some breakfast?"

"I'm not very hungry." She admits softly, Brittany gives her a look of concern and Santana snorts.

"You're all skin and bones kid, you gotta eat something." Santana tells her, grabbing the back of her wheel chair she pushes the teen towards her car, "How about some IHOP?"

**XXX**

Quinn ate some toast but nothing more, she wasn't sure if she could keep it down. "Where am I going to live?" she asks quietly.

"Well Judy told me that if anything happened to her that I should look out for you. Now you don't have to come out to New York…"

"I don't want to stay here, there's too many terrible memories here." She says quietly "Don't leave me here."

Brittany nodded her head reassuringly and patted the girls hand, "Okay sweetheart you don't have to stay here you can come move in with me and Santana in New York."

"Is she.." Quinn didn't know how to ask without sounding rude. "When you told my mom?"

Brittany smiled softly at her girlfriend, "Yeah Quinnie, we've been together since I've told your mom. Is that okay?" she asks.

"I don't care if you date a rock." This caused the adults to laugh, "You're my Auntie B and I've missed you and I don't want you to leave again" the teen started to get work up.

"Okay honey. I'm not going anywhere ever again. You don't need to get worked up." The blonde Aunt wrapped an arm around her niece and looked across the table at her girl. "And I'm sure you and San are going to get along well."

Santana jumped in, "Yeah we'll be good kid as long as you don't eat my breadsticks." She throws the girl a wink. Quinn laughs and gives the girl a small smile. Maybe everything would be okay.

**XXX**

Quinn woke up in the middle of the night in a cool sweat. She had a nightmare about her parents coming back and making her Aunt leave again. That was probably going to take awhile for that fear to go away. Not ready to go back to sleep she wandered down her stairs to get some milk. Her body was still sore so it took her awhile.

"Britt would kill you if she saw you walking around." The raspy voice scared the shit out of her. What are you doing up kid?" Quinn shrugged her shoulders. " Brittany always talks about you, about your amazing smile, abundance of energy and how talkative you are."

"A lot has changed. Why are you up?" Quinn never liked the attention to be on her anymore.

"I watch the news a lot I was about to head up but a certain teen stopped me." San smiled so Quinn would know she doesn't mind. "Are you in pain? Should I get Britt?"

"No." Quinn said a little too fast, "I just came to get some milk." She didn't want to bother her aunt.

"alright kid, lets get you some milk and send you back to bed before Brittany notices." Santana fetched the girl some milk and sent her to bed when she finished.

**XXX**

The next day Brittany had kept a watchful eye on Quinn. She was looking for any signs of pain or an emotional breakdown. She was surprised that the girl hadn't cried a single tear over her parents death.

"I'm taking a shower, then I'll finish packing my room." Q announced so they would know where she went.

"You really shouldn't be standing with your ribs, maybe you should take a bath instead." Britt suggested.

The idea of taking a bath mortified Quinn. Once when she misbehaved her dad had threaten to drown her in the tub, ever since she's taken a shower.

"I'll be okay Auntie." Quinn insisted.

"Quinn." Britt sighed. "I really think a bath would be saver."

"I'm 15." She snapped, instantly feeling quilty "I'm sorry I just don't like to take baths. I'll be okay." She said softly.

"How about a compromise." Santana suggested, "Quinn you can take a shower if one of us stays in the room with you." That idea mortified her even more. They would see all the scars she's gotten from over the years.

"I'll just take a bath." She mumbled, clearly unhappy.

She got what she needed to take a bath and stared at the tube for what seemed like forever. She was awoken from her trance when someone knocked on the door.

Brittany popped her head in "I'm going to finish packing your room so I brought you a change of cloths." She placed some cloths on the counter, "You okay?"

Quinn nodded and stepped forward wrapping her arms around the older blonde, "Love you Auntie B."

Britt smiled and kissed the top of her nieces head, "Love you to sweetheart. I'll be in your room if you need me." She left so Quinn could take her bath. Taking a deep breath she lowered herself into the tub and quickly cleaned herself. By the end of her bath she had tears swimming in her eyes. She quickly changed and practically ran out of the bathroom. Running into her room she slammed herself into Brittany, hiding in the comfort of her arms.

Brittany held the girl rightly to her trying to bring some comfort to her. She knew it was only a matter of time before Quinn had a breakdown, except it wasn't over her parents death but what they did when they were alive.

**Hey, so I thought I would try something new. Let me know what you think or if you have any questions. I thought it would be a cool idea. Drop me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since the incident and Quinn hasn't spoken a word about it, why would she really? Brittany hadn't asked her about it and Santana didn't know about it so there was no point in discussing what happened. It's not like anything really important happened, that's what Quinn thought anyway, her aunt had different ideas. Brittany didn't know how to express her concerns for her niece. She loved Quinn deeply she just didn't want to over step any boundaries, she hadn't been in the teen's life for over ten years.

Later that night she talked about it with Santana not sure what to do. Her girlfriend didn't really know what to do either, she was an only child and wasn't really comfortable being maternal, she was more about being the cool Aunt to Quinn. She did think it was best to let the troubled teen come to Britt, she felt that the control on this subject should be in her hands, no one should force her to do something she didn't want to do. So that's exactly what the blonde did, she let Quinn have control over it and let it be for now. Don't think she wouldn't be keeping a watchful eye out because she was.

It was time for the trio to leave Lima and head out to New York. It was early morning and Santana wasn't really in the talking mood and just wanted to start the long drive. Brittany looked tired and Quinn looked like a Zombie, she just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Let's go Blondie," San teases the teen, "You're not the one driving so you shouldn't be complaining that you're up this early." Quinn playfully slaps the Latina in the arm and climbs into her SUV, curling into a ball in the back seat and falling asleep almost instantly.

The adults got situated up front and the long drive to New York was under way. Brittany was about to fall asleep but said, "Wake me up half way and I'll switch with you babe."

"Yeah sure thing, take the easier drive when your nicely rested." Santana grumbles under her breath.

"You love me, so shut it." Brittany says through a tired smile, finally letting sleep take over her.

"Yeah Yeah just go to sleep."

And so the trip was underway.

**XXX**

Quinn woke up and let out a low groan, sleeping in a car wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. Her heart dropped to her stomach when she realized she had only been sleeping for three and half hours and that wasn't even half the trip. She never liked long car rides since the accident, she barely even liked getting in a car. It made her very anxious. She let out numerous deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

It wasn't helping her very much and she just wanted to get out of the car. She didn't want to sit here any longer. She prayed silently that her Aunt Brinny was still asleep so she could ask Santana to pull over so she could stretch her legs.

"Hey, San?" She called from the back seat causing the Latina to jump out of her seat a bit.

"Jesus kid, you scared the living hell out of me, I didn't even know you were awake. I figured you be out for another two or three hours. What's up?"

The easiness she had talking to Santana was very heartwarming and surprising for Quinn but she very much liked it. "Do you think we could stop soon so I could stretch my legs?" Quinn throw on a pair of her best puppy dog eyes so she could get what she wanted.

"Damn you Pierce's and those pouts, sure kid we can stop soon." Santana smiled at her through the mirror. "Brittany told me about what happened the other day." She saw the look of shock on Quinn's face and continued quickly before the girl would shut down, "I'm not going to ask you about it. If you want to talk about it or something, well the balls in your court, I'm not going to force you to talk to me."

Quinn didn't know how to react to that, she never had someone give her the power. She was just so used to having everything taken from her and following the rules. She appreciated what San said to her, making her feel that she had some shred of power in this situation. She knew emotionally she had no power of how she felt when it came to the flash backs and the memories but it was nice to know that she had some control when it came to who she was going to discuss them with.

"Thanks." She said gratefully, and her smile grew when she saw the girl pull into a parking lot. She couldn't wait to get out of the car. She felt like a lion stuck in its cage. "I don't like long car rides. They make me anxious." She admits softly.

Santana was surprised to hear this secret, she never thought that she'd get an answer like that this soon. She thought it would take the teen a couple days to warm up to her but she was glad that she shared something as small as this with her.

"If I'm being honest, I don't like them that much either I feel like I have nothing to do but think. I need something to focus on, that's why I like to drive gives me something to do." Santana felt that she had to share something with Quinn so she didn't feel as exposed. It pleased her to see Quinn smile at her own confession.

"How much longer?"

"Probably about another four or five hours it all depends on how much traffic we hit, but if you need to get out of the car then just say and we can take as many stops as you need. Like I said the ball is in your court. You have the control here." She put the car in park and turned to look at the teen, "Is there anything else you need Blondie?" she winked at the teen.

"I like you." She admitted with a small chuckle, "You're funny."

"I like you too kid, just don't eat my breadsticks." The two broke out into a small fit of laughter making the other blonde in the car wake up.

"Is it my turn to drive?" Brittany asks groggily. Once again the other two started laughing making Brittany very confused as to what was going on. "What did I miss?"

**Kind of short but I hoped that you liked it. I kind of made this a Santana/Quinn chapter just to develop their relationship a little more so you could see what it would be like in the future.**

**Questions.**

**Did you like it?**

**What would you like to see more of?**

**Less Of?**

**What should happen next?**


End file.
